The Unexplained
by Midnights-AM-Child
Summary: Rated M for smut. How their argument got to this level, they will never know. This wasn't right. Even as they touched, they hated each other. Riven and Layla have hate sex.


**The Unexplained**

_**Oneshot**_

Disclaimer: I do not own The Winx Club.

_This wasn't right._

They were naked. The sweat, the panting, gripping and groping in animalistic need… It was so undignified as both a fairy and royalty. When this was over she would hurl. It was her body's response to someone like Riven, the only man (minus Lord Darkar) Layla hated. Even as they touched she hated him. The feeling was mutual. How their argument got to this level could not be explained. Who initiated it was forgotten. They were lost in a sea of anger and lust.

At first Riven never saw Layla as a woman. Her attitude blinded him. He could see now, Layla was all woman! Thick hair, thick lips, big eyes, big breasts, tight stomach, and he would bet everything that her cunt was tight. He was about to find out.

He pushed Layla on his bed and climbed over her. Those thick pink lips captured his again in a rough lock. She was so aggressive, sucking and biting his lips. Her strong, slender fingers wrapped around his reddish purple hair. It seemed like she was pulling for no reason. He pinned her arms firmly on the bed. "You're even feisty in bed." He muttered as he kissed her neck.

Layla shuttered in aversion. "You're probably too arrogant to be any good."

Riven chuckled and frowned a bit. His hot breath caressed her skin. He let go of her to continue his plight lower, his disgusting tongue tasting her body. His calloused hands were touching her in her most intimate areas. Her skin was like chocolate and her love the taste. He stopped when he reached her labia kissing it as a declaration of new discovery.

Even though her legs were already open he pushed them wider. He plunged his tongue in her sweet center stroking up until he reached the top fold of her pussy. He sucked it roughly causing sharp feelings to surge through her lower area. Layla exclaimed with resentment, tempted to shut her legs. Riven ignored her and nibbled on her clit. He licked her and swirled his tongue around it. He stopped shortly to lick the juices that leaked out of her fold. He sucks her pussy lips before sticking his finger inside her. Just as he thought, she was tight.

Riven used his other hand to stroke his throbbing dick. He was growing apprehensive; he wanted to replace his tongue with his dick right then! He was about to when he notice her legs shake. It looked so vulnerable and submissive. The fact that he made her this way made his dick grow more in his hand. He took her nub in his mouth and sucked on it while still fingering her hole. Layla bit her lips and grabbed his sheets. He was such an asshole. It was good that he was using his tongue for something other than spouting bullshit. Of course a womanizer like him would be skilled with his mouth. If he thought she was going to revere him after this he was wrong. He added another finger. He moved inside her swiftly occasionally scissoring to explore her sex. Her muscles were clamping on his fingers. Before she could cum he stopped. "You're a jerk." She muttered through clinched teeth.

Layla seemed to be blinded to a woman's place and he'd show her that it was on the bottom. Literally… This was precious a moment he would not only take, but enjoy. He would bring it up in the future to shut her up. Riven continued to stroke before he entered inside. He thrusted inside her forcefully; holding her in a tight bear hug. His pace was quick and choppy. Blood began to run down her folds and onto his bed. "So you were a virgin." He noted. It didn't change his roughness. It seemed to increase. He grabbed Layla's thighs and held them as he thrusted deeper into her. The surges of pain were evident as she gasped and arched. Why she let him be her first she'd never know. While she was contemplating this, he came.

Layla laughed and folded her arms. "That was it? Hate sex is supposed to be the best, but I guess you are really just that pathetic." Riven growled and threw her legs down. He was about to storm away until he looked into her haughty grey eyes. No, he wasn't going with Layla on top. He grabbed her breasts roughly and squeezed them.

"I can't stand you!" Her pussy was dripping wet. An argument was coming and she was ready. He was too. His cock began to grow with life. Riven smacked the head on her tender pussy. He rubbed it on her clit before pushing inside. Her walls seemed to invite and engulf him. It was so tight and warm. "I fucking hate you." He grunted.

"The feeling's mutual, pal!"

Riven pushed her thighs back and pumped into her exposed kitty. "Hold them there." He commanded. He pushed down on her stomach and muttered he hated her repetitively. Layla held her legs and glared at him. Sweat dripped down his face. Riven's nostrils flared as he breathed. His lips were shut so tight they looked nonexistent. His eyes were fixed in concentration. Layla burst out in laughter. "What are you laughing at?"

Layla continued to laugh as she let go of her thighs and leaned on her arms. "Because," she said pumping her breasts up. "you look ridiculous."

Riven glared at her. Even now she still pissed him off. He flipped her around and pushed her head into his pillows. "Look at that instead." He raised her ass and continued to pound her. He grabbed her hair and pulled it hard. Layla screamed into the pillow. He lifted up her head up by her thick brown hair. "I wanna hear you scream."

"Fuck you."

"You are." He grabbed her waist and went faster. The sound of slapping bounced around the walls of his room. "You're such a smart ass…" He gripped her behind as he continued his fast-paced fucking. He got off his knees and pulled her to the edge of the bed. He spread her legs and entered again. He raised her ass as he stood. He held her waist as her walls clamped on him tightly. She came in a gush. Riven grabbed her shoulders and roughly thrusted into him before he came too.

When Layla could catch her breath, she stood on her knees. Riven sat on his bed and ran his hand through his hair. He had just fucked Layla! He smirked, there were times where he even amazes himself! When he turned to face her, she wasn't there. Next thing he knew he was facedown with Layla on his back. "Is that all you got?"

"You want more? I bet you do. I should fill that pussy of yours up and have you walking around Alfea with a waddle."

"Pig."

"Bitch." Riven turned around, but was pinned down by Layla.

She flipped her hair behind her back and smirked at him. "I like how the tables have turned." She wiggled her butt on his torso. He looked at her waist. It twisted and turned in such an enticing way. He wanted to bite it. She let go of his hands and stroked his member. "About time." Layla scooted back and eased it inside her. She held her breasts and touches them tenderly as she grinds on his dick. She went a little faster and popped in a steady rhythm, Riven sat back and watch the display.

Layla rolled her waist on him and bounced. She looked like she was dancing. She grabbed her hair and tussled it before flipping it back. Riven reached up to grab her breasts, but was denied. Riven grabbed her waist and pushed her against a wall. She pushed against him and scratched his chest. Riven pinned her hairs above her head. She broke free and slapped him. He bit her fingers. Layla glared and pulled his hair. Riven tossed her into his desk and pushed her on his stomach. He held her neck and kept her front flat on the desk. He exited her pussy and entered her ass.

He almost came immediately. It was so tight he could barely move. Slowly he moved, lubricated with his sperm. She cursed in discomfort and disapproval. It didn't last long. He bust soon after. He came inside and pulled out and spurted his seed on her back. "Never again." They agreed at the same time.

Riven turned her around and licked her lips. Layla wrapped one arm around his neck and stroked him with her other hand. Riven lowered his hands to her swollen pussy. He moved his fingers inside her pinching her clit. Layla bit his lip and went lower. She balanced herself on her heels and grabbed the base of his dick. She teased the head with her tongue. She wrapped her tongue around it and went lower. Riven looked down to see her staring at him. She looked so sexy. He pushed her head down, making her take more. She bit him firmly, but not enough to seriously hurt, to tell him SHE was in control. Not him… She went back to teasing his head before taking it again. She didn't have to suck long before he was ready to cum. He pushed her head down on it and busted. Some ran down his throat. She took it out as he was still ejaculating. It dripped over her lips, breasts and waist.

Layla shuttered and looked at Riven and then herself. Riven was doing the same. His body was pink and his dick was spent. His lips were bruised and he had scratched on his back and chest. His hair was a wreck and he smelled of sex and sweat. Layla's hair was wild and she smelled salty; best of all (for Riven) she had cum dripping out every hole.

Riven laid back on his bed grinning in satisfaction. He had just taken the innocence of the bane of his existence, fucked and came in every hole, and put her in every position he knew of. He could care less if this got her pregnant. It would please him to see her explain to her friends that he had her trembling beneath him and his seed was the heir of Andros. How would she explain to Musa that she was the slut that fucked her boyfriend?!

Layla thought nothing of that. She waved her hand and all on Riven's semen pooled at her feet. His jaw dropped. He forgot about Morphix. She waved her hands again and her clothes appeared on her body. Riven looked at her and smirked. Layla was about to fly out his window when he pushed her against his door. "What's the rush?"

"Get off me."

"You weren't saying that an hour ago."

"Riven, let go."

"No, I don't want to." He grabbed her ass. "You look sexy in that short skirt. Do you wear panties under it?" That was the question that started this in the first place. Instead of sex, Riven was met with a swift knee in the balls. As he doubled over in pain Layla flew out the window.

This would never happen again.

**(A/N) This is the first Riven/Layla fic. They could never be a couple, but they could have awesome hate sex. I doubt I'll get review, but if you read this, PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
